


Henry's Wish

by ll72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72





	Henry's Wish

Once upon a time there was a boy called Henry. 

Henry lived in a magical town called Storybrooke, where all (or at least most) of the Fairy Tale characters had ended up after their own world was cursed. 

His real Mommy was called Emma Swan and she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was pretty and blonde and as pure as a modern girl from New York could realistically be (which wasn’t very pure at all, but it was the thought that counted). But she had been forced to give Henry up for adoption when he was small and it was only now she had returned to Storybrooke to reclaim him (and save the town and discover her own Mommy and Daddy were the same age as her, which led to all sorts of complications).

His adopted Mommy was called Regina Mills and she was an evil Queen (and stepmother to Snow White, which made her his real Mommy’s step-grandmama and his step-great-grandmama – as I said relationships were complex in Fairyland). She was dark and attractive and a lot less pure (but purer than an evil Queen should be – it is hard meeting men when you’re a single Mom). She had lost Henry to Emma in a climatic battle with lots of purple smoke and cackling and magic.

Henry lived with Mommy Emma, he still also loved Mommy Regina. The only problem was that Mommy Emma hated Mommy Regina about as much as Mommy Regina hated Mommy Emma - and was a lot. 

But as the son of a Princess and the son of a Queen (or the grandson if you looked at it another way) Henry was a Prince and Prince’s have magical things happen to them (they also, when older, have sex with Princesses, which is good, but they have to sit through lots of boring speeches by local worthies and performance art by local school children, which is a lot less good). 

One day he was sitting in front of the fire he said “I wish I could live with Mommy Emma and Mommy Regina.” His Fairy Godmother suddenly appeared, because as in all good Fairy Tales (and a lot of bad ones) the hero had a Fairy Godmother. She was dressed as a nun (long story) and waved a magic wand and said, “Your wish is granted my Prince,” and disappeared (not far if truth be told, she was having a coffee at Grannies when Henry’s wish came through and she was back there before it had time to get cold).

Henry shrugged. He had previously wished for an X-box and that still hadn’t happened. But it was school time so he picked up his satchel and apple (for teacher, who was also Snow White which made her his grandmama - all very complicated). During school he learnt lots of things, very few which would be of use in later life when he became a banker for Goldman Sachs and married a supermodel (which is another story, but also has his Fairy Godmother in it).

He came home and up to Mommy Emma’s room and walked in. Mommy Emma was naked and so was Mommy Regina. And they were kissing. Or rather Mommy Regina was kissing Mommy Emma between Mommy Emma’s legs. Mommy Emma was praying and calling out to her Lord and Saviour (and she was normally not the religious type). They stopped when Henry came in and shooed him out.

Henry left, happy to let Mommy Emma and Mommy Regina carry on kissing. 

And carry on kissing they did. And in some very strange places. Over the next few days Henry found them kissing in the stairway and in the bath and in the back of Mommy Emma’s car and on Mommy Regina’s expensive sofa. For some reason, Henry couldn’t work out why, they always seemed to have lost their clothes (well it wasn’t so strange they had lost their clothes in the bath – they’d have looked very silly sitting in the bath kissing with clothes on). Perhaps, Henry thought, all the kissing made them warm – certainly accidentally listening to Mommy Emma on the phone one day to Mommy Regina suggested that when Mommy Regina was near Mommy Emma it made Mommy Emma very hot. 

Still, even if they were too warm, Mommy Emma and Mommy Regina carried on kissing. Several times Henry found Mommy Regina kissing the Mommy Emma’s lady peepee. As Mommy Regina kissed his finger when he cut himself, Henry imagined she must being doing the same to Mommy Emma, a suspicion confirmed when he overhead Mommy Regina telling Mommy Emma that she intended to kiss her slit. Mommy Emma also must have missed having Henry as a baby as he several times saw her trying to breastfeed Mommy Regina (including in the bath) and Mommy Regina seemed happily to nestle in her boobies, sucking them and playing at them with her tongue like she was a baby.

But the strangest place they would kiss would be between each other’s fanny cheeks, which Henry couldn’t understand at all. However, Mommy Regina and Mommy Emma seemed to like it, perhaps something to do with the strange toys he sometimes saw them wearing, which looked like his peepee, except bigger.

One day he came home from school and Mommy Emma was waiting. She told him they were moving in with Mommy Regina and would look after him together. To save them having to make beds in the morning Mommy Emma and Mommy Regina were going to share one

That night after dinner as Henry walked past the Mommy’s room he heard giggling. He looked in the room and saw that a naked Mommy Emma was lying on an equally naked Mommy Regina and bouncing on top of her. No wonder they were hot, thought Henry, but they looked very happy and that made him happy as well.

He went to bed.

In the room next door Mommy Regina bounced on top of Mommy Emma’s back. 

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
